1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image capture control apparatus and method of a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an image capture control apparatus and method of a dual camera-enabled mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may feature a dual camera, in which one camera is on a front side of the mobile terminal and the other camera is on a rear side of the mobile terminal. A user of the mobile terminal is capable of capturing an image using one of the front and rear cameras while viewing the corresponding scene on a display screen of the mobile terminal. In a motion image capture mode, the user is required to monitor a viewfinder or the display screen, which is displaying a captured scene, to acquire a desired video result. Accordingly, when recording a video, the user is required to control the motion image capture process while also monitoring the target to avoid losing focus on the target view. If the user's attention is distracted from the viewer finder or display screen, the focusing point is likely to change, resulting in an undesirable video result.
Also, when capturing a scene with the rear camera, the user is required to manipulate a button or lens to adjust the zoom condition.